Volker Drache (Avarice)
Volker Drache (Avarice) is a fictional character of the Misgrand Universe. ((NOTICE: This is a WIP)) History Volker Drache, or 'Avarice' as he goes by, is quite the curious man. He hails from the world of Misgrand, a land more like something out of a fantasy novel than Planet Earth. Via 'The Azure', an extraordinary device he stumbled upon in his early youth, he was sent by magical means to the planet Earth, landing in Paris, France, year 1999. He grew up as a street urchin, learning the ways of a thief, always sneaking about acrobatically. Eventually, he began to travel europe, first visiting Italy, learning much about art and italian cuisine. Next, he went to Germany, at age 17, under the alias of 'Hank Williams', his real name completely forgotten with his transport to earth. He stmbled upon a man who taught him the art of combat, almost everything to know about it. The man also became something close to an uncle, giving 'Hank' a real name, Volker Drache. He also let Volker live with him. On his 25th birthday, his training having been complete for several months, 'The Azure' finally gave way to his touch. Besides the occasion when it had sent him to Earth, the black rod had been completely unresponsive to all tampering. But now, he could crack it in half and it formed into what he thought was like a nunchuck, he could extend it into a staff ablaze with blue lighting or the mysterious 'Azure' glow, or form it into a gauntlet that could harness elemental forces and turn them into a potent attack, as well as serve as an armoured gauntlet. All this was done with exertion of his will. With this new weapon of exceptional power, he became some sort of local crimefighter, acting in total unawareness of the authorities. He also began a normal life during the day, meeting people and getting a job, eventual getting into a serious relationship, making good friends, becoming more of a normal person. One normal night, he was out and about, beating crime back to where it came from, and he accidentally hit himself with the mysterious 'Azure', which he did not know the exact properties of. And so he was teleported back to his birthworld, Misgrand. By then, he had aqquired a pair of ornate flintlock pistols, that worked flawlessly, and some custom-made leather armor for enhanced protection against Criminals. He emerged into the war-torn Rifted Peak, barely escaping the area with his life. He wandered the alien wilderness for some time, passing by non-human settlements, until eventually he found a human city, like that of a medieval castle and township. He took up residence in that place, Therinorn, and learned about Misgrand, subtly. He became an assassin there, carving his life in the odd world by taking other's. He was often very sullen, angry, he chose to drink his sorrows away for awhile. The sudden loss of all his recent friends and achievments stung. Eventually he found out about the Misgrandian Acccord, an army against evil in that world, and sought them out. He simply applied his talents as an assassin where they directed him, for substantially more pay. He also took some joy in ending such evil, which he did often. He hits himself with 'The Azure' again, teleports to the U.S.A., year 1943. This time however, he took several of his fellow soldiers with him, including Kyrnias Valin and Ahkaha Karhir. They do not participate in WWII. Avarice now understands what 'The Azure' does. The trio go back to Misgrand a few years later. Avarice is 29 at this point. Personality Avarice prefers to mask his emotions completely, therefore very few know anything about him besides what he has done. This does, however, make him seem rather undaunted no matter what. Powers The Overdrive 'The Overdrive', as Avarice calls it, is almost like a second entity within his being. He simply 'lets it loose' usually by saying, "Let it Loose!" or activating some sort of mental sequence. It may also be 'Let Loose' by the prescence of great anger, sorrow, or too much adrenaline, and sometimes it just comes loose without warning. Once 'Loose', Avarice seemingly becomes another man, with all his physical ability and more, as well as a lack of any emotion until Avarice come back. He has full memory of when he 'lets loose', though the normal Avarice has no prescence physically. As if he is possesed, he sometimes says. If he is in combat, the Overdrive moves his body without time for contemplation, always to his advantage. It is almost as if he can predict his opponent's movements at almost every attack, and then return with the most devastating and unexpected attack, in the most efficient way possible. 'Overdrive' Avarice is essentially a physically perfected version of himself, with enhanced traits and thought process, though Avarice himself is rather removed from whatever goes on, unable to do anything with his own body until the 'Overdrive' recedes. Example: Avarice comes upon a man in an alleyway, assaulted by several thugs and ruffians. Seeing injustice and cruelness in the attackers, Avarice lets loose. He whips his dual flintlock pistols from each side of his waist, firing them simultaneously whilst on the run, killing the two rearmost out of the five with headshots, whipping the pistols back into holsters and pulling out his Starmetal Blades, all the while gaining speed down the alley. He reaches the first thug, who stands ready, brandishing a switchblade, another thug with a pipe, and the last one fumbling, knife in hand, for a gun. The first one's head smoothly falls off his body, blood spouting as he falls away from the advancing Avarice, towards the street. The second one grunts, the two Blades glinting as they emerge out of his back, the man then lurching backwards, dead, as Avarice pulls them out and knees him in the stomach, the pipe clattering noisily to the ground. ''Bang! Bang-Bang! Three gunshots from the last thug tear through the alley, first one missing Avarice, second one carving a small groove in the leather on his left shoulder, and as the third one fires, he is bringing his right blade up, at an angle, seeing the position of the barrel as it releases the round, the Starmetal deflects the bullet, a small scratch appearing in the flat, darker portion, turning the same lighter silver as the edge. The bullet hits some bricks, otherwise it would have went into his lung.'' Avarice ducks, seeing as the several yards between them would be lethal to cross to engage the man in melee, and pulls a smooth, black rod, about six inches long, from his belt. He breaks it in half easily, a faint, glowing, beam of azure energy form between the two piece. The man with the gun looks at it in wonder, bewildered, shaking nervously. In one fluid motion, Avarice stands, and releases the thing in his left hand, it dangling as if from a chain from the right portion, as he then flings it at the man, who does nothing out of fear but shoot at it. He of course misses, but the bullet are dissolved when they come within six inches of the azure. As the device hit the man, wrapping around him, he simply vanishes in a flash of blue light, the black rod reforming, the azure fading. Avarice strides easily to pick it up. Once he returned it to his belt, he spun on his heel, running at the far wall, scaling it and grabbing onto a window ledge, continuing to climb up and out of the alleyway like a real life Ezio, leaving the assaulted man in shock. The purpose and reason for The Overdrive being within Avarice is unknown, even to him. It just was, is and most likely always will be part of him. Strengths He easily defeats the large and clumsy, no matter how tough or strong they may be. He also has it easier against enemies with light or no armor. Weaknesses His one soft spot is his past. That's part of why he shows no emotion, and is ather clammed up. If one were to discover his past and use it against him, he would be easily defeated. Or if you could negate the 'Overdrive'. Appearance and Equipment Avarice has much to work with in the ways of armor and weapons. Flintlock Pistols Avarice has a pair of ornate flintlock pistols, held in very secure holsters at his waists, which are strapped to his legs to avoid them bouncing about when he moves. Starmetal Blades Two starmetal blades are held firmly in two leather scabbards upon Avarice's back. The cross guards are small and of starmetal also, the grip being leather. A small steel orb forms the pommel, nothing special. The blades are straight, and about 18" long, with one edge, which is a distinctly brighter silver than the flat of the blade. The tips are like that of a katana. The edges are enchanted, impossibly sharp and never dulling. The Blades are unbreakable, though will not go through -everything-. 'The Azure' The weapon hangs from what looks like a magnetic holder at Avarice's waist. It appears to be a foot long black rod, flawless and unmarked. It is lightweight and very strong. It does several things. One of them is when Avarice breaks the rod in half, and a smooth, Azure beam of energy connects them like a rope, the whole thing extending to be about four feet long. If whipped at the target, it spins, and the moment the Azure makes contact with the target, it dissapears, teleported to Misgrand, or if already within Misgrand, to Earth, at a random date. The victim would, if sent to Misgrand, emerge from the Rifted Peak, a constantly warred over zone within Misgrand, several factions always fighting for and around it, the victim sure to be caught up and killed the eternal combat involving thousands of soldiers with each side, of which there are many. Another thing it does, is extend into a six-foot lightweight staff, the top crackling with the Azure, teleporting whatever it hits. He can will the Azure away from the staff, instead just having an aura of blue lightning ever-flickering at the top. The last function it serves is as a ranged weapon. It will morph from the foot-long rod into the likes of an armoured gauntlet, for the the right hand (similar to power fist from WH40K). The fingers crackle with Azure, blue lightning, or several other elemental forces, such as wind, fire, water, earth(this works slightly differently), light and darkness, everything. The current aura of the gauntlet can be willed forth, almost like that of a dragon's breath attack, though from the fingertips. The attack can only be maintained for a matter of seconds, before the aura around the gauntlet is exhausted. It will take about five minutes to regenerate, and the aura being exhausted for one element applies to all others. (Exapmle: Lighting spewed forth for maximum amount, sith lord style, aura depleted. If he changed it to water, the water would also be exhausted. Universal regeneration.) Avarice must also exert a rather large amount of sheer will to use the Gauntlet Attack, and it is difficult for him if the overdrive is not loose. Very difficult. Armor/Garb Avarice is covered in a near skin-tight leather suit, with loose cloth at the joints for greater movement. He wears a gray cloak, always concealing his face. He wears hardy leather boots, Battle Stats Normal Avarice *Agility - 8.5 *Speed - 7.5 *Strength - 6.5 *Endurance - 5.5 *Willpower - 7 Hero Level: 7 'Overdrive' Avarice *Agility - 9 *Speed - 8 *Strength - 7.5 *Endurance - 7 *Willpower - 8.5 Hero Level: 8 Category:Grey Morality Category:Characters Category:Level 7 Characters Category:Level 8 Characters Category:Vladdbuscus